


Like a Million Suns

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [25]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Inspiration, Movie: Lost Boys: The Tribe, One Word Prompt Meme, Rare Pairings, Song: Across the Universe, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 04:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. A moment between Edgar and Nicole. Title taken from a lyric in the song Across the Universe by the Beatles..
Relationships: Nicole Emerson/Edgar Frog
Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4438
Comments: 2





	Like a Million Suns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros own the Lost Boys film trilogy. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Like a Million Suns**

Edgar looked at Nicole with such endearing concern that she bent down and pressed her lips gently to his knuckles. He smiled. For a young woman who happened to be Chris Emerson’s little sister, he had to admit, she sure was pretty.

Nicole blinked a little when she felt Edgar wrap his fingers around hers. “Uh, Edgar, what…” she was about to say, but then stopped herself. Edgar looked like the kind of guy that could make almost any girl swoon in surprise.

Edgar’s smile was soon replaced by a smirk as he relinquished his grasp on her fingers; she shivered a little, small waves of pleasure coursing through her as he reached up to caress her cheek with the back of his hand. “Nicole… you’re beautiful,” he purred. “Your beauty — it shines around you like a million suns, to be honest.”

As a smile crept across her face, Nicole lowered her eyes, the trace of a blush having spread across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
